There is a function on some computers, for example computers that utilise the Microsoft Windows® operating systems, that is operated by pressing ALT and TAB keys simultaneously which allows users to view an indication of which applications are open and running locally on their machine and to switch between these applications.
The listing or discussion of a prior-published document or any background in this specification should not necessarily be taken as an acknowledgement that the document or background is part of the state of the art or is common general knowledge. One or more aspects/embodiments of the present disclosure may or may not address one or more of the background issues.